For You I Will
by FireFly85
Summary: Nico comes to Dani's side once more, and has the copies of the tapes with him, and he refuses to leave. Based on Last Nigh't episode but with my own twist.


**Necessary Roughness: For You I Will**

**Danni - Nico**

**Disclaimer: Guys I don't own the song, that is Monica's and I don't own the characters. **

**Author's Note: I must say that when I first began to watch the show I was a die hard Matt - Danni Fan, but then after reading several pieces on the Nico - Danni side, I have truly come around, and after watching a few episodes, including last night, they really would do well together, they have chemistry and to be honest, I now love them together! This song is one that I listen to when I need a pick me up, and to be honest, when I heard it I immediately thought of these two. There are some male singers out there who have sung this song so that is what I am going with. More this is what Nico is doing for Danni, or vice versa. It begins when he comes to her side for second time, giving her the tapes and vowing to get the originals back to her. **

When you're feeling lost in the night,When you feel your world just ain't rightCall on me, I will be waitingCount on me, I will be thereAnytime the times get too tough,Anytime your best ain't enoughI'll be the one to make it better,I'll be there to protect you,See you through,I'll be there and there is nothingI won't do.

**Third Person POV**

**He would do anything for this woman that was standing up next to him, would lay down his own life just so she would be safe. Nico Careles was not as heartless as some of his associates would have put him out to be, no he had a heart, it was just shattered until he began to pick up the pieces with the help of one Dr. Danielle Santino, the woman at his side now. **

"**Can you just leave, I want to be alone." She cried, turning away from him in an effort to hide the fact that her façade was crumbling. **

**Nico had a choice, either stay and finally succumb to what had been burning in his chest, and to comfort her, or to leave and take his frustrations out on Marshall Pittman's face. He chose the former, he chose to stand by her, whether she wanted it or not; She was the only one he had never truly let down, no matter how much he wanted to hurt the other man in his options.**

"**No, not this time." he said quietly, but with a steady and strong voice, sitting down next to her, "Danni Look at me." **

I will cross the ocean for youI will go and bring you the moonI will be your hero your strengthAnything you needI will be the sun in your skyI will light your way for all timePromise you,For you I will.

**She refused to look at him, refused to look into the coffee colored eyes of the man that she had been secretly harboring feelings for since half way through her relationship with Matt. They had been through tough times together for the team, even tough times when it was on a more personal nature. Like him, she had a choice, she could succumb to her feelings and her heart, or she could scream at him to go. His voice cut through her thought processes even as her heart had made that decision.**

"**Danni I said to look at me." his voice was strong, but she felt the plea all the way down to her core, and so she turned to look at him, first his eyes then his lips, then back to his eyes.**

"**I will get those originals, I swear to you." he told her, his hand, moving on it's own volition to her cheek to wipe a few stray tears away, "I have never let you down, and will I start now."**

"**But how?" she cried, standing back up to pace, but he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back down.**

"**I have my own ways, you know that." Nico answered vaguely, his breath hot on her face, he did not want her anywhere near Pittman herself. **I will shield your heart from the rainI will let no harm come your wayOh these arms will be your shelterNo these arms won't let you down,If there is a mountain to moveI will move that mountain for youI'm here for you, I'm here foreverI will be your fortress, tall and strongI'll keep you safe,I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

**Before either could really respond, their lips met in a mutual lip locking, tongue crazy kiss. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her to him, just as her own hands wrapped around his neck. It seemed that their hearts had made that decision for them, the line between professionalism and romanticism had finally been crossed. For Danni, she had never been held nor kissed the way that Nico was kissing her now, she had never been held onto so tenderly, or kissed so gently in her life; She was finding that she loved it, even after one kiss. Nico's thoughts were of how sweet this woman actually tasted. She tasted like something akin to being fruity, but with a little bit of something else mixed in. The need for air soon had them both coming up, but neither moved from their position, which had changed to him laying on his back on her couch and her on top of him.**I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)I will be your hero your strengthanything you need (I will be..)I will be the sun in your skyI will light your way for all timePromise youFor you I will

"**How do I know this is real and not some kind of sick and twisted plot to get something?" she whispered, her body suddenly tense as if she were about to move.**

"**You know me better then anyone." he whispered, his grip firm on her body, "I would never do that to you, I would lay down my life you Danni, and you are the only one I would do that for." **

**A single tear came down his cheek, he was letting her into his heart fully, and while part of her and him were scared, both knew that this needed to happen. Danni had a couple of crystalline tears slip down her cheek before Nico used the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away. Her barriers were finally broken through, but the fact remained so were his.**For you I will, lay my life on the lineFor you I will fight, ooooohFor you I will dieWith every breath, with all my soulI'll give my worldI'll give it allPut your faith in me (put you're faith in me) And I'll do anything

**Nico wrapped his arms more fully around her small body and let her cry it all out. He knew she was crying for several reasons that she had kept under lock and key for probably as long as he had known her. She was a great therapist, but even the fixer of people needed someone to lean on, and that someone for her was him. He whispered a few endearments into her ear, and shushed her while she sobbed until her sobs became slight whimpers. She wept for her failed marriage, the fights she had with her kids, the loss of her best friend who was returning to Madrid, and she wept for several of her patients who she felt she was failing, mainly TK. It was turning into early evening by the time her cries had finally stopped and she was in a light slumber. Nico placed one of his feet on the floor to brace himself as he picked her up. Opening up her office doors he took note that the house was eerily quiet, that the kids either went out or were at their dad's. A cursory glance at the kitchen island told him that they were at their dad's, they had left a note at least for their mother to find. Walking up the stairs with the precious cargo that he carried, he made it to her bedroom where he laid her down in her bed, covering her with the comforter. He was about to turn away, to make himself some coffee, but her hand on his stopped him in his track, and he turned to see the dark eyes that were pleading with him to not go, not when their relationship was so fresh. **

"**Hold onto me?" she whispered, more like plead.**

"**Forever." he whispered back, letting her hand go and slowly undressing himself so that he was down to his slacks and his white undershirt.**

**Sliding under the blanket, he felt her shift closer to him, her arm coming out of the comforter to latch across his chest, his own arm wound around, pulling her impossibly closer then she already was. Kissing her on the temple, they both had their eyes closed but neither were really asleep, they were both just in thought. Not a minute later another kiss soon ensued, and Nico's hands did not remain idle, no they lifted her shirt off her body. Her own hands, which were like silk, caressed his own body, taking his undershirt off of him, and caressing the skin that was now laid bare before her. She had shifted in her position to straddling his lap, and his hands were at her waist, and slowly they were rocking against each other in a time old dance as soon as all clothes were removed.**

I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)I will go and bring you the moonI will be your hero your strengthAnything you needI will be the sun in your skyI will light your way for all timePromise you (Promise you)For you I will, I will, I will, I will,

**Making love to Danni was like something out of a poetry book that he used to read as a little boy with his grandmother. Nico never felt skin that was so soft, so supple, not even Gabrielle felt this good. When they had become one, her body set his on fire and he was not sure how long he was going to last before that fire would be extinguished. Danni's thoughts were on the same page as his own body and his hands stroked a fire in her lower belly that she had not felt in ages. No one, not her ex husband nor Matt could make her feel as if her soul was being loved just as her body was. Both reached their peaks at the same time, and soon both were sprawled out in the king sized bed, Nico had his arms around Danni, keeping her close, something that he planned on doing for the rest of his natural born life then the next. **

"**You aren't going to disappear are you?" she asked sleepily, her head using his arm as a pillow.**

"**I will be here when you wake up, and for as long as you want me here." he whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head, then on her cheek, "I love you Danni, always have."**

"**I love you more." she said, and both hearts that had been so fragile and broken for the longest time were finally put back together and beat as one.**

**They would have to deal with the Pittman scandal, after all he had tapes that did not rightfully belong to him, and they would have to deal with the aftermath of TK and his drug habit, but for now they stayed in their bubble. They had a relationship that somewhere deep down they knew would last till the test of time, and both had finally found where they belonged after searching for so long. **I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moonI will be your hero your strengthAnything you need, (Anything you need)I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)I will let you wait for all timesPromise you (I promise you)For you I will (Ooooh)I promise youFor you I will


End file.
